


Training accident

by RahDamon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lil bit of pining, Cute, Happy Birthday, M/M, hunk the cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahDamon/pseuds/RahDamon
Summary: Hunk took his jobs seriously - be it jobs that were forced on him like being a Defender of the Universe or be it jobs that he himself chose like being the Voltron’s self-appointed caretaker.However, it was difficult, sometimes, herding his team members like cats - hah, they were piloting robot lions, so maybe he should have said, herding them like lion cubs (except lion cubs would run towards food, not away from it) - to get them to the dinner room and to food.





	Training accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinaBenliven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBenliven/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Lina! I hope you like this :3

Hunk took his jobs seriously - be it jobs that were forced on him like being a Defender of the Universe or be it jobs that he himself chose like being the Voltron’s self-appointed caretaker. 

  
Well, maybe saying caretaker was too much as Coran fulfilled his duties and responsibilities in that position perfectly. But Hunk was the one who made sure that everyone ate and had fun in eating. He still remembered Keith and Lance’s face the first time he served them something in Arus. 

  
He loved those faces. 

  
However, it was difficult, sometimes, herding his team members like cats - hah, they were piloting robot lions, so maybe he should have said, herding them like lion cubs (except lion cubs would run towards food, not away from it) - to get them to the dinner room and to food. 

  
Shiro and Allura spent working too much but Hunk never had much problems with them. A simple call that food was ready and they’d come in, consume their fuel and go back to their work. Not the best to get them to rest but he’d sick Coran on them. 

  
Lance and Coran also never gave Hunk much grief. Only Coran grumbled and insisted on cooking now and again. 

  
With Pidge he had only had trouble once. She didn’t come when he called, so he had to ...take other measures. Pidge had sworn him to secrecy about his measures but Hunk had achieved what he had set out to. Whenever he announced dinner was done, she came running. 

  
The only one who constantly didn’t get enough food because he just didn’t come was Keith. To be fair, it wasn’t because Keith didn’t like his food - Hunk had been worried about that. It simply was because he either forgot or didn’t hear the call during training. 

  
Unfortunately, Hunk couldn’t scold Keith, not when Keith was always, always training, even at midnight. The only thing he could do was prepare a plate and take it to the training deck. And he couldn’t grumble about it. 

  
Because every time, every time Hunk wandered into the observer’s box, he’d have a prime seat in the Keith-training show. Hunk would watch Keith train, run, fall, sweat running down subtle muscles. Hunk would listen to Keith’s pants, gasps, moans, all those little curses he bit back when the team trained together. And the best thing was he could watch without worrying that Lance would look at him and laugh or that Pidge would roll her eyes and snicker. 

  
Actually, no, that wasn’t the best thing about these ‘private dates’, as Lance called his midnight dinners with Keith. The best thing was that Keith would look up when Hunk entered the training deck, stop the simulation and smile at Hunk. Hunk lived for that smile. 

  
So time to get his fix. With a deep breath he smiled and stepped onto the training deck, revelling in the few seconds he was this close to Keith and Keith hadn’t his walls up. 

  
A drop of sweat rolled down his face as he scowled at the gladiator robot before Keith noticed Hunk and the plate of food. Calling out a terse stop to the simulation he turned to Hunk and smiled. 

  
However, instead of saying ‘Thank you’, Keith said loud and clear “Love you” before tugging the plate of space sandwiches out of Hunk’s hands. 

  


  
“Love you.” Love you. _Love you_. Keith had said “love you” to Hunk. That was an abbreviation for “I love you”. As in Keith loves Hunk. 

  
Hunk promptly became beet red and squeaked a bit. 

  
Keith looked up at him ticking his eyebrow. “What is it wi-” Keith’s eyes widened and the plate landed on the floor as it slipped out of Keith’s fingers. He turned just as red as Hunk. 

  
“Uhm, well,” Keith stuttered, hands flying through the air like he could catch the right words out of the air. Taking a deep breath, he straightened his back and nodded once. “I do.” 

  
“Uhm, I do too?” Hunk asked rather than stated. 

  
“Are you asking or telling me?” 

  
“Telling, telling you.” 

  
Suddenly lips were on Hunk’s, chapped and rough, the kiss wild and, to be honest, sort of bad, as Keith pressed too hard. But Hunk loved this, loves this, and wrapped his arms around Keith to press back just as hard. 

  
Maybe Hunk wouldn’t have to get his fix secretly, anymore.


End file.
